the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenna Darabond
Jenna Daradond is a former cheerleader for the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Throughout most of the series she has only been mentioned and never seen, but she made her first appearance in Episode 30 at the end of the Season Two finale, where she swears revenge on Mackenzie Zales for a previously unknown reason. It was later revealed in the premiere of season 3 (episode 31) that she had a crush on Justin Michaelson who was at the time dating Ashley Katchadourian, but was discouraged by Mackanzie because she would look like a whore. Mackenzie explained that a cheerleader stealing another cheerleader's boyfriend was a very whorish thing to do. Later Jenna noticed Mackenzie making out with Justin and from that point realized these rules of conduct were not sacred and set out to take revenge on her. After deciding to take revenge on Mackenzie, she began by falsifying her identity to Deandra by representing herself as Ashley Katchadourian, which is why through the series Deandra maintains that it was Ashley who let her in. This created further confusion when Ashley returned from Pearl Harbor. Next she contacted Shay VanBuren to add further drama into the mix, which is what got them involved. As things progressed she realized she also needed to sabatoge the whole cheer squad, so she set out to "accidently" burn down the Atchison mall and cause that rivalry. Seeing as how Overland Park still managed to defeat Atchison in the cheer nationals, episode 30 ends with Jenna's first appearance and foreshadowing of her continuing revenge. Background Jenna Darabond is a student at Overland Park High School and was in charge of the girls' bathroom door. She is also a former Cheerleader of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Her father is a Senator. It was believed by Trisha that she was sick with mono. Ashley Katchadourian and The Door Since Jenna had left, this leaves Ashley Katchadourian in charge of the girls' bathroom door. Since Ashley wasn't watching the door, it allowed the Van Buren sisters to gain control of the girl's bathroom, which led to Deandra's arms getting ripped off in Episode 11. Ashley fell to blame because she wasn't doing her job watching the door. While at prom in Episode 12, Trisha finds out that Jenna is in charge of the door, and Ashley is in charge of snacks. It was later revealed in episode 31 that Jenna Darabond lied about her identity to Deandra saying she herself was Ashley Katchadourian (who was away visiting Pearl Harbor at the time) ,in order to begin infiltrating the girl's room. This led to much of the confusion and drama through seasons 1 and 2. Mentions & Appearance in Episode 30 She was mentioned in Episode 1 when Trisha couldn't figure out why Ashley Katchadourian was letting people in the bathroom. In Episode 12, at Prom, Jenna was mentioned when Trisha yells at Ashley at prom and her date Justin Michaelson said that Ashley was in charge of snacks and Jenna was in charge of the door. During Episode 26, the Overland Park Cheer Squad holds cheer tryouts. Since Jenna hasn't been at school, they need to replace her because Cheer Nationals are less than a week away. Trisha said that she hasn't been tagged in any pictures since Winter Carnival and her last status said "I am the one who knocks." (This could be a reference that she is in charge of the door or more likely a reference to the show Breaking Bad.) Trisha says she has a team of freshman staking out Jenna's house in 24 hour rotations. By the end of Episode 26, Jenna is replaced with Saison Marguerite. After the long wait, Jenna finally makes an appearance in Episode 30. After Cheer Nationals are over, she is seen with binoculars, spying on Mackenzie Zales. Her dad calls her and she tells him that she is working on some revenge. Justin Michaelson (Ashley's Ex-Boyfriend) comes over to Jenna and asks where everyone is and she tells him that it's over, but winter is coming to Overland Park. This could mean that she is working on something in order to take down the Overland Park Cheer Squad. Appearance Jenna is strawberry blonde with a red streak in her hair. She's seen wearing a pink dress with writing on it. Doll Type: Barbie Fashionistas Summer Doll Trivia *Trisha believes that Jenna is sick with mono. *Her father is a senator. *Trisha gets her life confused with Jenna Dapananian's life. *Although it's uncertain why Jenna hates Mackenzie Zales, it could be because Mackenzie replaced her with Saison Marguerite or that Mackenzie won Candy Cane Princess. *Jenna tells her father over-the-phone in Episode 30 that she is "Working on some revenge" and that "Winter is coming to Overland Park", which foreshadows the events of Season 3. *She often throws TV show quotes into conversation. "I am the one who knocks" on her Facebook is from Breaking Bad. In the bloopers, the last Facebook status is also other popular TV show quotes. "Winter is coming" in Episode 30 is from Game of Thrones. Category:Characters Category:Cheer Squad Category:Minor characters